Stoatpaw
Welcome to... Stoatpaw's Fursona Page! The "FurSANEa" edition The free-range edition is here. __TOC__ Infobox to your right Description Stoatpaw is a somewhat fluffy, messy-furred tan, almost light brown, tabby she-cat with pale sapphire-blue eyes. Her breed is a cross between a LaPerm and a Toyger. On the Allegiances, her description is shortened to a fluffy tan tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Quotes "yees74" -Steppy "This mailbox is mine." -Stingy from LazyTown "funerap" -Frosty on Discord "IKEA" -"yes" in the IKEA language "IKEA IKEA" -"no" in the IKEA language "Hi Kate, I like your blog. Your cats are very cute. I’m looking forward to reading Bluestar’s story. Don’t worry though, I’m not in a hurry! I’m way behind in reading the Warriors series. I’ve just finished The Darkest Hour, and just started Firestar’s Quest. It’s great what you are all doing in memory of Emmy Cherry. I’d love to go to a book signing sometime, but I’ve noticed that Vicky always goes on tour in the USA or Canada, never in the UK. Most of you Erins live the UK, don’t you? (except Tui) I often go on holiday in the UK, so it would great if there would be a Warriors book signing in the UK sometime. I might go to the States sometime in future, but as I’m from the Netherlands, this is not very easy, and I would have to be very lucky for it to be at the same time and place as a Warriors event. Anyway, good luck and lots of fun with the writing and blogging. PS Sorry if this comment is a bit long." - BlogClan's first comment ever! Left by Hawkclaw on August 31, 2008 at 10:44 pm BlogClan Time. "I have a horrible voice why does it still smell like grilled pineapple" -Lau on Discord Roleplay the box below will tell you everything Main Stoatpaw is a member of the Main Roleplay, run by Flamey, Winter, Jet, and Embix. She tries to have a character in each Clan, but she feels she has too little Dusk Syndicate, MarshClan, and Tribe cats. She can't keep track of her cats. She'll probably list them soon. Side Stoatpaw is a member of many side roleplays. Here's a list of the one's she's a member of and her characters there. Harry Potter/Warriors RP by Maplepaw *Fruit, gamekeeper *Soaringshadows, Defense Against The Dark Arts proffessor *Wheat, alchemy proffessor *Sunbeam, Ghoul Studies proffessor *Penumbra, Gryffindor sixth year *Thalia, Gryffindor third year *Needle, Gryffindor third year *Soup, Gryffindor first year *Ember III {Em}, Slytherin second year *Noodle, Slytherin first year *Lingering Light, Hufflepuff ghost *Coral, Hufflepuff first year *Reef, Hufflepuff first year *Sharptalon, Hufflepuff first year *Quickfeathers, Hufflepuff first year *Mysticbeak, Hufflepuff first year *Howl, Ravenclaw second year *Goose, Ravenclaw second year *Seaweed, Ravenclaw first year Wings Of Fire RP by herself :P *Queen Betta, SeaWing Queen *Princess Drizzle, SeaWing Princess *Bubble, SeaWing/RainWing Hybrid *Princess Poplar, RainWing Princess *Flicker, SandWing *Sparrow, NightWing/SkyWing Hybrid *Prince Shadowfinder, NightWing Prince *Mysteriousheart, NightWing More coming soon... Gallery Stoatkit.png|By SOOTY!!! Juni|link=Juniperpool Stoatbramble.jpg|By Fally|link=Fallenpaw Stoat TheReal.jpg|By Gummygoose|link=Gummypaw Stoatiepixel.JPG|Made with an avatar maker Stoatkit..jpg|By Lup|link=Lupinepaw NEWStoatyWiki.png|By me FreshPaint-7-2016.06.27-07.45.21.png|By me Category:She-cat Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Apprentice